


4 Jahre

by Chronos1001



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronos1001/pseuds/Chronos1001
Summary: Craig und Tweek sind 14 und immer noch zusammen. Wie händeln die Jungs ihre Beziehung, wie äußern sie ihre Zuneigung zueinander, wie reagiert ihr Umfeld und vor allem: was ist mit den Yaoi Bildern? Dies und mehr erfahrt ihr hier, auf humoristische, kitschige Weise (mit einem Hauch von Sex am Ende). Keine Garantie dafür, dass alle in character sind auch, wenn ich mich bemüht habe.Warnung vor Umgangssprache, die für zartere Gemüter nicht geeignet sein könnte (aber warum dann eine SP FF lesen? Die Rätsel des Lebens!).Creek Oneshot.





	4 Jahre

Es waren zwei Jahre vergangen, seitdem er begonnen hatte, auf die Junior High School zu gehen. Zwei Jahre, seitdem er die South Park Grundschule verlassen hatte.  
Craig Tucker war vierzehn Jahre alt. Nach wie vor trug er seine blaue Mütze mit dem gelben Bommel auf dem Kopf und am liebsten dunkle Klamotten am Rest seines Körpers. Sein Aussehen hatte sich nicht großartig verändert. Er überragte abermals einige seiner Klassenkameraden, seitdem er mit dreizehn einen Wachstumsschub bekommen hatte. Ansonsten war er noch immer das zynische Kind mit der zu tiefen Stimme, das keinen Bock auf andere hatte.  
Bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen. Er war noch immer eng mit Clyde und Token befreundet und nach wie vor Anführer der kleinen Gang, die die Freunde bildeten.  
Tweek nicht zu vergessen. Vier Jahre war es nun her, seitdem sie ein Paar geworden waren. Vier Jahre, nachdem asiatische Weiber romantische Bilder von den beiden Jungs gezeichnet hatten – und so ziemlich alle Mädchen darüber geschmachtet hatten.  
Damals war er davon ausgegangen, dass eine aufgesetzte Schlussmachszene dem Schwachsinn ein Ende setzen würde. Doch zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte er noch nicht mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen gerechnet, genauso wenig wie Tweek.  
„So ein Dreck“, sagte er zu sich, als er an diesem Morgen vor seinem Spind stand.  
Erneut war ein Yaoi Bild von ihm und Tweek aufgetaucht, welches (wahrscheinlich) irgendwelche Mädchen gezeichnet und ihm als Präsent dagelassen hatten. Besonders in den letzten Monaten waren diese Fanbilder, sagen wir, gewagter geworden. An seinem Spind prangerten dann Bilder mit eindeutig sexuellem Inhalt. Dann war darauf zu sehen, wie er Tweek vögelte oder sie sich gegenseitig einen runterholten. Auf jenem, welches nun vor seiner Nase hing, war keines von beidem zu sehen – stattdessen konnte er in Tweeks lustvolles Gesicht sehen und wie dieser sich soeben mit Zunge und Lippen über seinen Schwanz hermachte. Impulsiv riss er die Zeichnung von seinem Spind und zerknüllte sie.  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge fragte sich inzwischen ernsthaft, wann dieses Phänomen ein Ende nehmen würde. Oder ob überhaupt. Es ging ihm mächtig auf den Sack, dass die Leute noch immer solche Obsessionen mit seinem und Tweeks Verhältnis hatten. War die Beziehung zwischen ihnen immerhin ausschließlich ihre Sache. Notgeile Teeniemädchen waren einfach das Letzte! Dabei konnte er, und das regte ihn am aller meisten auf, nicht abstreiten, dass ihm beim Anblick dieser Bildchen nicht heiß in der Magengegend wurde…

„Morgen“, sagte kurz darauf eine fröhliche Stimme neben ihm. Craig kramte soeben in seinem Spind, als er zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag einem vertrauten Gesicht entgegen schauen konnte. „Hey Babe“, begrüßte er lächelnd seinen Freund. Er konnte nicht anders. Wann immer er den blonden Jungen sah, mit dem ebenso noch immer dauerhaft zerzausten Haaren, fühlte er sich schlichtweg glücklich. Selbst Tweeks Hemd saß noch immer so schief, wie vor wenigen Jahren. Einziger Unterschied war, dass er inzwischen gerne zerrissene Jeans trug. Ohne zu zögern trat Craig einen Schritt auf den Blondschopf zu und gab ihm einen kurzen, aber liebevollen Kuss auf die Lippen. Es brauchte nur wenige Millisekunden, ehe die meisten Mädchen im Flur, und sogar so manch ein Junge, Nasenbluten bekamen und schreiend davonliefen. Andere standen hingegen wie angewurzelt da und verstopften sich die Nasenlöcher mit Taschentüchern.  
Craig und Tweek beobachteten, selbst wie erstarrt, das Schauspiel.  
„Deshalb solltest du mich nicht mitten in der Schule küssen“, sagte Tweek nervös, nachdem er von Craig abgelassen und dieser seinen Spind verschlossen hatte.  
Der Schwarzhaarige gab nur einen verächtlichen Laut von sich.  
„Ich tu, was ich will. Sollen sie doch an Nasenbluten verrecken“.  
Mit diesen Worten packte Craig Tweek an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
Das Blut auf dem Gang der Schule verbreitete sich schlagartig und man hörte den Hausmeister fluchen. „Verdammte Schwuchteln!“  
„Deine Eltern müssen aufhören, Meth in ihren Kaffee zu geben“, stellte Craig gegenüber seinem Freund beim Lunch fest. „Oder dir überhaupt Kaffee zu geben“, fügte Clyde hinzu. Das kommt mindestens vier Jahre zu spät, dachte Craig sich bei diesem Kommentar.  
So gut wie alle der Kinder, die auf die South Park Grundschule gegangen waren, befanden sich nun auf derselben Junior High. Daher hatte Craig seine Bande noch immer um sich. „Wusstet ihr es noch nicht? Ich trinke seit ein paar Monaten nur noch entkoffeinierten“, erwiderte Tweek. Seine, kurz darauf erneut erscheinenden, spastischen Zuckungen bekräftigten diese Aussage nicht. An diese hatte sich Craig längst gewöhnt. Auch, wenn er sich ab und zu um die Gesundheit des blonden Jungen sorgte, empfand er Tweeks nervöse Zuckungen und seine aufgekratzte Art durchaus als süß. Jedoch wäre das nichts, was er öffentlich zugeben würde. Selbst gegenüber seinem Freund hatte er dies noch nicht beteuert. Überdies hinaus war der Blonde tatsächlich ruhiger geworden, seitdem er mit Craig zusammen war.  
„Ändert nix daran, dass du süchtig nach dem Zeug bist“, meinte Token.  
„Wo wir wieder bei meiner Ausgangsaussage wären“, konkludierte Craig nüchtern.  
„Es ist gut fürs Geschäft“.  
Mit diesem Satz beendete Tweek vorerst das Thema, ehe die Konversation von Clyde auf ein anderes geschwenkt wurde.  
„Schicke Zeichnungen hängen sie dir an den Spind, Craig“.  
Der Gesichtsausdruck des schwarzhaarigen Jungen fror sogleich ein.  
Tweek schaute überrascht von seinem Mittagessen auf.  
„Was für Zeichnungen?“  
Craig erahnte schon jetzt den nervösen Unterton in Tweeks Stimme.  
Er hatte Tweek jene Zeichnungen nicht gezeigt. Er hatte sie auch nicht erwähnt. Aus irgendeinem Grund war ausschließlich der Schwarzhaarige das Ziel dieser durchgeknallten Yaoi Weiber. Wahrscheinlich, so vermutete er, weil sie ihn besonders abfucken wollten.  
Er hatte absolut keinen Bock gehabt, dass sein Freund diese Sache erneut mitmachen müsste. Der Blonde bekam die direkten Reaktionen der anderen Schüler auf sie mit, aber mehr auch nicht. Zwar waren jene Zeichnungen in gewisser Maße Grund dafür gewesen, dass sie letztendlich zusammengefunden hatten - aber er hatte trotzdem schlichtweg das Bedürfnis, Tweek zu schützen.  
Doch jetzt, wo er Tweeks beinahe aufgeschrecktes Gesicht erblickte, konnte er nur noch seufzen und kramte die zerknüllte Zeichnung aus seiner Hosentasche. Eigentlich hatte er sie wegschmeißen wollen, aber er hatte sie über den Vormittag tatsächlich vergessen. Scheiß Zufall.  
Tweek schaute Craig erst verdutzt an, friemelte dann jedoch den Zettel mit geschickten Fingern auseinander, ehe er das Werk ansehen konnte, welches man Craig am heutigen Tage an den Spind geklebt hatte.  
Token, der von alledem ebenso wenig mitbekommen hatte wie Tweek, schaute dem Blondschopf dabei über die Schulter. Während Tweeks Wangen beim Betrachten des Meisterwerks sich erwärmten und schließlich rot wurden, hatte Token nur nach einem kurzen Blick genug Information aufgenommen. „Alter“.  
„Und s-sowas hängen sie dir an den Spind?“, fragte Tweek ungläubig, seine Zuckungen schienen dabei zu intensivieren. Craig nickte.  
Der Blondschopf faltete das Papier sogleich wieder zusammen.  
„S-sie haben damit immer noch nicht aufgehört“, stellte er fest.  
„So ist es“, stimmte Craig zu. Dann wandte er sich an Clyde.  
„Hast du irgendjemanden gesehen?“  
„Nein. Immer, wenn ich zur Schule kam, hing das da schon“.  
„Scheiße. Wenn ich die Weiber erwische, die das machen, werd ich...“  
„Hast du noch mehr davon?“ Tweeks Frage durchschnitt Craigs aufkommende Wut. Überrascht schaute der Junge seinen Freund an.  
„Nein, alle anderen hab ich weg geworfen“, antwortete er.  
Mochte Tweek diese Bildchen etwa? Zumindest schien er von diesem nicht angewidert zu sein. Seine Ohren waren gerötet und sein Stottern war Craig nicht entgangen.  
„Das scheint nix zu machen“, schaltete Token sich wieder ein. Er hatte sein Smartphone hervorgeholt und hielt den anderen Jungen einen geöffneten Tab vor die Nase. Etliche Zeichnungen mit Tweek und Craig blitzen ihnen entgegen.  
„Auf dieser Seite ist alles voll damit!“  
Clyde inspizierte die Webseite. „Die haben sogar Fanfictions“.  
Craig hätte sich nicht so fest gegen die Stirn schlagen können, wie er es gerne getan hätte.  
„Wieso ist die ganze Welt besessen von uns?!“ Er stand ruckartig auf. „Wieso suchen sich diese Leute nicht langsam mal ein anderes Opfer, wie euch zwei oder, was weiß ich, Cartman und Kyle, Wendy und Stan?“  
Mit diesen Worten verließ er seinen Platz und stapfte wütend davon.  
Die anderen ließ er irritiert zurück. Tweek blickte seinem Freund hinter her und stand ebenfalls von seinem Platz auf.  
„Craig, warte!“  
Token zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Craig braucht sich gar nicht so wichtig zu nehmen. Von den anderen gibt’s auch genug im Netz“.  
„Echt? Zeig her!“, sagte Clyde.  
Irgendwo im Getümmel der Cafeteria blickten sich Stan und Kyle entgeistert an, Cartman teilte diesen Blick.  
„Du verfickter Jude!“  
„Maul, Fettarsch!“  
Auch das hatte sich nicht verändert.  
Da die meisten Schüler beim Mittagessen in der Cafeteria saßen, ging Craig durch fast menschenleere Gänge der Schule. Lediglich die Goth Kids hingen, wie schon immer, im Hinterhof der Schule herum. Aber diesen würde er keine Gesellschaft leisten.  
Er wusste nicht, wohin er jetzt gehen würde, er hatte einfach nur weggewollt. Keine Lust mehr auf dieses Gelaber über irgendwelche Fanarts und Fangirls gehabt. Es hatte schon gereicht, am Morgen wieder so eine Zeichnung gefunden zu haben.  
In wenigen Minuten würde ohnehin der Unterricht weitergehen, sodass er am Nachmittag endlich nach Hause konnte.  
„Craig!“ Die selbe Stimme von heute Morgen.  
Er drehte sich schnell herum. „Was ist?“  
Seine Stimme klang harscher, als er es beabsichtigt hatte.  
Tweek blieb auf halber Strecke stehen, nervös zuckend.  
„Was ist mit DIR?“, fragte der Blonde.  
„Du hast es doch gesehen“.  
„Warum stört dich das so sehr?“  
Craigs Augen weiteten sich.  
„Sag mir nicht, dass es dir gefällt, wenn irgendwelche Leute uns so zeichnen“.  
„W-warum sollte es mir denn nicht gefallen?“ Entrüstet breitete Tweek seine Arme aus.  
„Es war scheiße, als wir noch nicht zusammen waren, aber jetzt? Jetzt ist es doch kackegal. Die scheinen uns zu unterstützen, die mögen uns. Zusammen“.  
„Verteidigst du gerade ernsthaft die Notgeilheit irgendwelcher Mädchen?“, fragte Craig kühl.  
Tweek presste die Lippen aufeinander. In den knapp vier Jahren, in denen er und Craig zusammen waren, hatten sie kaum sexuellen Erfahrungen miteinander gemacht. Zu Beginn war ihr Verhältnis eher wie eine engere Freundschaft gewesen. Zwei Jungs, die einfach Zeug zusammen unternehmen, dabei manchmal Händchen halten und sich gelegentlich mit Kosenamen anreden. Nur das Beieinandersein war so angenehm, dass dieses Wohlgefühl alles ausfüllte.  
Dann gab es den ersten Kuss, die erste Nacht im Bett des anderen. Aber mehr als Gefummel war dabei nicht herumgekommen. Bis jetzt.  
Der Blondschopf wusste nicht, wie Craig in dem Aspekt empfand. Aber seitdem die Hormone in seiner Pubertät allmählich aufdrehten, hatte er immer häufiger gewisse Träume von sich und Craig, das Verlangen nach mehr wurde langsam unerträglich.  
„Ich bin genauso notgeil!“, platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. „Deshalb gefällt es mir!“  
Dieses Mal war es das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungens, welches langsam rot anlief.  
„Du…“, setzte er an, doch vermochte kein weiteres Wort über die Lippen zu bekommen.  
Es musste nicht gesagt werden. Tweek empfand dasselbe, wie wenn Craig unfreiwillig auf die Zeichnungen starrte. Vor allem die mit sexuellem Gehalt. Er hatte sich immer dagegen gesträubt. Bisher.

Für ein paar Momente schauten sich die Jungen an. Craig musterte Tweek. Er betrachtete die bloße Haut seines Freundes durch das falsch geknüpfte Hemd. Er trug dieses Hemd oft, aber jetzt zeigte die nackte Haut darunter besondere Wirkung auf den Schwarzhaarigen.  
Tweek nahm nur seinen Atem wahr, schwer verließ er seinen Rachen und seine Lunge. Craig hatte es nie zuvor erlebt, aber er fühlte sich in diesen Augenblicken wie erstarrt. Schließlich war es sein blondhaariger Freund, der wieder Bewegung in jene festgefahrene Lage brachte.  
Tweek packte Craig an den Schultern und presste ihn ruckartig gegen die nächst gelegene Wand. Ohne Innehalten legte er seine Lippen auf Craigs. Dieser zeigte keinen Widerstand, sondern gab der Berührung nach. Dass Tweek so impulsiv war, war eher untypisch für ihn. Es überraschte Craig. Noch mehr, als sich Tweeks Zunge einen Weg in seinen Mund bahnte.  
Doch auch diese Berührung ließ er ohne weiteres zu. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie sehr er das wollte. Irgendwo in seinem lustvernebelten Hirn war ihm bewusst, dass sie inmitten des Korridors einer öffentlichen Einrichtung herummachten, aber es interessierte ihn nicht.  
Vielmehr erfreute es ihn, dass sein Freund diese Einstellung - zumindest für den Moment - übernommen hatte.  
Seine Zunge traf auf die des blonden Jungen. Leicht unbeholfen umkreisten sie einander, er stupste mit seiner Zungenspitze neckend gegen Tweeks. Dem Blonden entfleuchte ein leises Stöhnen, als Craig seine Hände unter sein Hemd wandern ließ. Die Haut fühlte sich weich und äußerst warm an. Seufzend ließ Craig seine Hände an den Seiten von Tweeks Körper hinabfahren und löste urplötzlich den Kuss. Tweek, der mit gerötetem Gesicht vor dem Schwarzhaarigen stand, schaute ihn verdutzt an.  
„Ich kann nicht mit einem Ständer in die Klasse gehen“.  
Sein Verstand hatte noch gerade so die Reißleine gezogen. Auch, wenn er zu gerne weitergemacht hätte.  
„Ich auch nicht“, stimmte Tweek ihm zu. Sein Atem war leicht abgeflacht. Da sie noch immer dicht voreinander standen, ließ der Blonde seine Stirn auf Craigs Schulter hinabsinken.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, was gerade passiert ist…“, murmelte er.  
„Wir haben uns zu lange zurückgehalten“, antwortete Craig unverblümt.  
„Ich, weil ich mir meine Beziehung nicht von irgendwelchen Teenies diktieren lassen wollte…und dich da nicht mit reinziehen wollte“.  
Tweek hob seinen Blick.  
„Wir stecken da gemeinsam drin. Du musst so etwas nicht alleine durchstehen, Craig“. Der Blonde zuckte charakteristisch, als ob er den Satz damit unterstreichen wollte.  
Kurz darauf schrillte die Schulglocke, einige Schüler kamen den Korridor hinab.  
Als die beiden Jungen erblickt wurden, wie sie so eng beieinander dastanden, erfüllte mit einem Schlag helles Gekreische das Gebäude.  
Tweek war im Begriff, von Craig erschreckt wegzutreten, doch just in diesem Moment stahl der Schwarzhaarige abermals einen Kuss von seinen Lippen.  
„Craig!“, schrie Tweek schwach.  
Die Blutfontäne, die darauf folgte, war epischen Ausmaßes. Die Jungs wurden zum Schuldirektor geordert und kurz darauf kündigte der Hausmeister seinen Job.

„Jetzt haben wir also ein offizielles Verbot, uns auf dem Schulgang zu küssen“, sagte Tweek.  
Es war später Nachmittag, einen Tag darauf. Das Wochenende stand vor der Tür und Jungs hatten sich nach der Schule mit ihren Freunden, Token und Clyde, getroffen. Die beiden hatten erzählt, dass die erst gestern entdeckte Webseite für viel Aufsehen gesorgt hatte. Und dass sich insbesondere Cartman aggressiver als sonst benahm. Craig hatte nur mit den Achseln gezuckt. Er wollte das Thema ruhen lassen und versuchte ab jetzt entspannter damit umzugehen. Wie Tweek.  
Sie saßen gemeinsam auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer von Tweeks Elternhaus.  
Seine Eltern waren noch auf der Arbeit, sie hatten sturmfrei. Im Fernsehen lief ein Cartoon.  
Tweeks Kopf lag auf Craigs Schoß.  
„Das war es mir wert“, erwiderte Craig. Der schwarzhaarige Junge hätte den Kuss ohnehin nicht aufhalten können. Auch mit einem gefühlt halben Ständer war es schwer genug gewesen, sich für den Rest des Nachmittags auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.  
„Ich bereue es auch nicht“, meinte der Blonde.  
Craig ließ seine Finger durch die wilden Strähnen Tweeks fahren. Er hatte momentan seine blaue Mütze nicht auf, schwarze Strähnen hingen ihm ins Gesicht. Diese Art des Zusammenseins war es, die Craig so an ihrer Beziehung schätzte. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig und gut an.  
„Hätte nicht erwartet, dass du mich so überrumpeln würdest“.  
Tweek schaute zu ihm hinauf und lächelte ihn an.  
„Lass uns da weiter machen, wo wir aufhören mussten“, sagte der blonde Junge.  
Craig beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. Erneut fanden ihre Lippen zusammen. Und auch dieses Mal dauerte es nicht lange, ehe ihre Zungen wieder miteinander spielten. Sie beide genossen das aufflammende, warme Gefühl der sich anbahnenden Lust.  
Craig fuhr mit seiner Hand unter Tweeks Oberteil. Er ertastete die warme Haut. Nun ließ er seine Finger höher wandern. Er streichelte über die Brust des blonden Jungen, streifte einen Nippel. Tweek zuckte. Craig konnte spüren, wie Tweeks Herz aufgeregt gegen seinen Brustkorb schlug.  
Er streichelte bewusst über einen von Tweeks Nippel und wartete die Reaktion ab.  
Schließlich zwirbelte er ihn zwischen seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger. Tweek erschauderte.  
Craig zog seinen Körper unter Tweek weg und positionierte den Blonden so, dass er auf seinem Rücken lag und Craig über ihm thronte. Er knöpfte das Hemd seines Freundes auf, sodass Bauch und Brust entblößt wurden. Die Wangen des blondhaarigen Jungen röteten sich.  
Sein eigener Herzschlag begann, Fahrt aufzunehmen. Ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, leckte Craig über Tweeks Nippel, während er den anderen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger nahm.  
Tweek seufzte. Er schien dort eindeutig empfindsam zu sein. Umso mehr Bestätigung dafür bekam der Schwarzhaarige, als er die Haut vorsichtig zwischen seine Zähne nahm.  
Tweeks Augen waren lusterfüllt. Beinahe der selbe Ausdruck, wie auf der Zeichnung, dachte Craig. Bei dem Gedanken wurde ihm umso heißer. Während er sich noch weiter mit den empfindlichen Brustwarzen beschäftigte, wanderten seine Finger über Tweeks restlichen Körper. Seine Hand fuhr schließlich an seinem Schritt entlang.  
Der Blonde warf ihm einen Blick zu.  
„Wir sollten hoch gehen“.  
Angesichts der Situation und seiner eigenen, drängenden Erektion stimmte er seinem Freund zu.  
„Okay Honey“. Tweek musste lächeln.

Kaum waren sie im Zimmer des blondhaarigen Jungen, griff Craig Tweek zwischen die Beine.  
„Ich kann mich nicht länger zurückhalten“, raunte der Schwarzhaarige.  
Tweek antwortete nur mit einem leisen Stöhnen.  
Der blonde Junge zog seinen Freund zum Bett. Sie fielen nieder und dann ging alles schnell.  
Während Craig Tweeks Erektion streichelte, zog Tweek ihm seinerseits das Oberteil aus – ebenso streifte er sein offenes Hemd von den Schultern. Auch Tweek strich zärtlich mit seinen Händen über Craigs Brust, ehe sich seine Finger am Verschluss von Craigs Hose zu schaffen machten. Dabei war er eher ungeschickt, beiden schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Aber die Lust und die Anziehung auf- und zueinander war stärker. Ihnen waren ihre nackten Körper nicht vollkommen unbekannt. Trotzdem war es das erste Mal, dass sie einander derartig intim berührten.  
Craig half Tweek bei seinem Hosenverschluss, gleichzeitig zog er Tweeks Jeans aus. Die beiden Jungen, jetzt nur noch in ihren Boxershorts steckend, betrachteten sich.  
Craig berührte Tweeks Beine und streichelte an der Innenseite dieser entlang. Dann beugte er sich abermals über ihn und begann damit, seine Härte durch den Stoff an dem Anderen zu reiben. Sein Rhythmus wurde dabei zuerst nach ein paar Momenten koordinierter, ehe die Bewegung langsamer und sinnlich wurde.  
Beide Jungen atmeten flach. Endlich wurden Tweeks Träume Wirklichkeit.  
„Mehr“, forderte er daher seinen Freund verspielt und lustvoll auf.  
„Mehr von was?“, fragte Craig, doch ehe Tweek hätte antworten können, zog der Schwarzhaarige ihm die Boxer herunter – mit seiner eigenen tat er das Gleiche. Tweek errötete bei dem Anblick.  
Craigs Gesicht war nun ebenso von der Erregung gezeichnet. Mutiger geworden, küsste er Tweek verlangend, ehe er seine Finger um sein Glied schloss. Der Andere zog scharf die Luft ein.  
Er wollte dies auch bei Craig tun, aber der Schwarzhaarige ließ ihn vorerst nicht. Vielmehr erfasste dieser nun beide Schwänze und rieb sie zwischen seinen Handflächen aneinander.  
Die Reibung erzeugte intensive Stimulation und ließ beide weiter vor Lust erschaudern.  
„W-woher kennst du das?“  
Er lächelte Tweek verschmitzt an.  
„Ich habe genug Recherchen betrieben“.  
Mit diesen Worten erhöhte er die Geschwindigkeit. Tweek stöhnte auf, als er die Szene beobachtete. Wie sein Penis an Craigs lag. Die ersten Lusttropfen verließen die Spitzen, liefen hinab und erzeugten erotische Geräusche durch die rhythmische Bewegung.  
„Craig...“  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge kam mit seinem Gesicht näher an den Blonden heran. Dieser legte eine Hand in Craigs Nacken, um abermals seine Lippen zu küssen. Craig ließ es bereitwillig zu und fing an, wieder mit Tweeks Zunge zu spielen. Dabei hielt er seine Bewegung konstant aufrecht. Beide Erektionen fingen an, in seiner Hand zu zucken und er wusste, dass sie ihren Orgasmen nahe waren. Craig löste den Kuss und leckte verlangend über Tweeks Hals. Er sollte spüren, wie sehr er ihn wollte. Der Atem des Blonden wurde noch flacher.  
„Hah...ah!“, stöhnte Tweek, als er schließlich erlöst wurde und sich über seinen Bauch ergoss.  
Craig kam kurz nach ihm, tief stöhnend. Er rollte sich auf seinen Rücken und breitete sich neben seinem Freund aus.  
„Das war unglaublich“, sagte Tweek zwischen seinem schweren Atmen.  
Craig lächelte ihn simpel an und beugte sich zu ihm herüber, um ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. „Das war erst der Anfang, Babe“, hauchte er.  
Tweek wurde rot und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an.  
„Aber das hat Zeit“, fügte der Schwarzhaarige hinzu.  
Craig streckte sich, um Taschentücher aus seinem Nachttisch zu kramen und die Schweinereien zu beseitigen, die sie aufeinander hinterlassen hatten.  
Tweek schaute Craig an.  
„Craig i-ich liebe dich. Das weißt du, oder?“ Tweek schlug sein Herz erneut bis zum Hals.  
Der Andere erwiderte den Blick, Überraschung lag in seinen Augen. Auch diese Worte hatten sie bisher nicht ausgetauscht. Craig hatte seinerseits keine Notwendigkeit dafür gesehen. Aber jetzt fühlten sich die Dinge mit Tweek anders an. Intimer.  
Er faltete das dreckige Taschentuch und küsste Tweek auf die Stirn.  
„Das weiß ich. Du bist der einzige Junge, den ich je so nahe an mich heran lassen würde. Ich liebe es, mit dir zusammen zu sein. Somit liebe ich auch dich“.  
Tweek konnte sich nicht helfen und lächelte ihn nun ebenso an.  
„Du bist eigentlich echt verschmust, Craig“, sagte er feststellend.  
„Klappe Tweek“, grinste Craig und attackierte seine Lippen erneut.


End file.
